For The Love Of The Gods
by Eventide
Summary: A God takes an interest in one of the X-Men. Chapter 5 up. Rating upped for content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters, nor did I create the Greek gods.  
  
For The Love of The Gods  
  
He watch the two with his rich silver eyes, a smile playing across his perfect features. He lifted a strong, smooth hand and gently touched the crystal clear pool in front of him, which displayed the mortal lovers, his touch making not a single ripple in the water. His finger traced over the face of the woman. So powerful, so willful, so determined, and yet so beautiful, so vulnerable, so tortured. A woman like this was a rarity in the world, even though it was now an age which women worked beside of men, sharing in the rough and rowdy work that was, not so long ago, reserved for men alone.  
  
He of all knew and appreciated the strength of women. His sister, whom he cherished and admired deeply, was born a warrior. She a woman, and yet more fierce a fighter than most men, even those who were immortal. Yes, he had known many powerful women in his time, all of whom he admired and held an affection for. Even those who had refused him. Especially those. His heart clenched slightly at the rememberance of the girl who ran from him, destroyed herself rather than be one of his lovers. Oh, his poor darling, Daphne. If only.  
  
He blinked out of his revere. That was the past. Long past. This was the present. And here there was a woman who out shown all those who came before her. This strong beauty, with eyes of emeralds and russet hair with the shock of white, which defined her from all others.  
  
"So beautiful. So perfect. So-"  
  
"Not for you."  
  
He looked up, startled by the voice. His gaze fell on the radiant face of a goddess. He smiled easily at her, though she was frowning fiercely, unmoved by his charm. How unfair it was that she could charm any being, mortal or god, yet none could sway her, unless she wished to be swayed. Yet he kept his smile, charming and endearing.  
  
"What makes you think I was planning on claiming her? Just because I was admiring her.assets-"  
  
"Don't you play your charm on me, Apollo. I've known you far too long. Those two are my pair. You leave them alone." She came around the pool and deliberately splashed the image of the lovers away, and at the same time getting his tunic wet, which he knew was no accident.  
  
"Aphrodite, my darling. Must you be so suspicious of me? You always assume I'm planning to break up your lovers. Is it so hard to believe I wasn't simply admiring your handy work?"  
  
Gorgeous green eyes narrowed at him in suspicion, and it struck him suddenly. The eyes, that's why Aphrodite favored that mortal woman. Their eyes were the same, exactly the same. Fierce and powerful so that when you looked into them you felt like trembling, and yet so deep and rich a green that a man could just drown in them, happily so. "Because I know you, Apollo. Your desire for women rivals your fathers. Whether they are single, married or have lovers, it doesn't matter one bit to you. You see one you want and you just take. Well this time I'm ahead of you. She's not for you. Keep your lust to yourself."  
  
With that she grasped his arm and pulled him up to his feet. Holding his arm still she guided him to the door of her boudoir, which he had invaded to look into her pool, and find himself something interesting to do. Then she unceremoniously shoved him out and closed the door on him.  
  
He smiled grimly at the door. For the Goddess of Love she could sure manhandle quite well. His smile turned decidedly wicked, thinking of all the ways Aphrodite could manhandle him, ways she had manhandled him in the past, and would again in the future, he was certain. But for now, the Love Goddess would simply have to be taught a lesson. No one gets in the way of him and a lover.  
  
"Not even you, my dear Aphrodite," he whispered to her door. Then he turned and with his smile still in place, went to plan his seduction of the luscious mortal known as Rogue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters, nor did I create the Greek gods. A major bummer on both counts, cuz on the one hand I could be rich, on the other I'd be like.totally powerful and a goddess to boot!  
  
For The Love of The Gods  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rogue sighed contentedly and leaned back against the warm, firm chest behind her. Strong arms circled her waist, and she rested her hands over them as she looked out at the beautiful sunset. It was so perfect. The late fall trees, slowly losing their brightly colored leaves to the breeze, the soft, checkered cotton blanket spread out beneath her, and the arms of the man she loved wrapped around her. Life didn't get much better than this.  
  
"This is so beautiful, Remy. Thanks fer bringin' me out here," she said as she turned her head and softly rubbed her check against his chest. She could stay here forever. She felt his lips press against her hair gently, and she sighed again.  
  
"My pleasure, chere." He held her close and tight, sharing their warmth to fight off the November cold. And together they watched the golden sun sink below the horizon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Apollo stood some distance from them, beneath an oak tree. He was dressed as mortals did in this time period. The soft cotton sweater was delightful, really they should have cotton on Olympus, instead of always silks. Just for a change. The denim jeans felt restricting and cold from the Autumn breeze, but it didn't really affect him much. His body was always warm, and golden as the sun.  
  
He watched the lovers, a slight frown on his beautiful face. The man, Remy, had his arms around her. Despite the distance, he could see her face. Turned toward him, though not seeing him. She was smiling, sighing with happiness and contentment. It was enough to make him ill, or pitying. He refused to be pitying. He meant to have Rogue, and if breaking both her and her lover's heart was the only way to do it, then so be it.  
  
Oh but it made his heart ache to think of wounding that beautiful, strong creature. But he consoled himself with the knowledge that her pain would be brief. He would comfort her, love her into forgetting the pain and only seeing him. And if it made things easier for her, he could find some other woman for her soon to be ex-lover. He was good looking enough, in a rough, rakish sort of way. Some women went for that look. Remy wouldn't be alone for long.  
  
Well comforted he stepped back and contented himself with watching her. He pushed aside the jealousy he felt, seeing her in another man's arms. As far as he was concerned, Rogue already belonged to him. When she was his completely, he'd give her everything she desired. Things her mortal lover could never provide. He would show her how wonderful love could be. He would give her the gift of touch. And she would worship him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Clad in a rich, scarlet teddy and matching sheer robe, Aphrodite sat on the edge of her pool and watched Apollo as he spied on her lovers. A slow smile crept across her perfect, kissable lips as she saw the jealously burn in his eyes. Good.  
  
"You have no idea what you're up against, my dear Shining One. But we'll see, won't we? Perhaps they'll surprise you."  
  
She tossed her ebony hair, her preferred color of late, over her shoulder, and leaned forward and gently smoothed away the image in the pool. Poor Apollo. He was destined to fail in this. Rogue and Remy's love was something she hadn't even created, so he had no magic to break. This was something far deeper than what he thought. This was True Love he was dealing with. And if Aphrodite had anything to say about it, True Love would most certainly conquer all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Marvel=not mine Greek Gods=not mine either Radio Shack=also not mine Radio Shack sales guy= friend of mine who begged me to write him in the story somehow.  
  
For The Love of The Gods  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Look, darlin', Ah know this is yer job an' all, but really Ah don' want all that extra stuff," Rogue smiled sweetly at the sales guy who was pushing for her to buy all the extra gear with her new cell phone. He was pretty good at it too, she actually wanted to just splurge and buy it all, but she was keeping herself in check.  
  
"You sure? I mean, this w-."  
  
"Yeah Ah'm real sure darlin'. Ah'm kinda in a hurry," She'd tried being sweet, she'd tried being kind, but now snappish seemed the only thing left for her to do. And it worked. The sales boy sighed and looked a little shocked. She felt bad, sure, but she really didn't feel like hanging out in the Radio Shack all day.  
  
He lead her to the check out counter and rang her up. She had to set down all her bags to get out her credit card from her purse. She'd been shopping all day, getting a jump on Christmas. And this last stop had been a spur of the moment kind of thing. She'd seen a gorgeous cell phone that she just had to have; all rich green with silver sparkles. Sort of a Christmas present to herself.  
  
"Well at least Ah c'n never accuse m'self of bein' a Scrooge," She muttered to herself as she looked at the receipt, arranging her many heavy bags on her arms, while she left the store. "All that cash fer a dang cell phone! Ah swear sometimes Ah'm such a-"  
  
WHAM! Rogue found herself sprawled on the tile floor of the shopping mall, her bags all scattered, her purchases spilling out and strewn all over the floor. She wasn't hurt but it felt like she'd run smack into a wall and bounced off. But it wasn't a wall, oh no. It'd been a person, she could see his shoes and jeans through the curtain of her hair. She shoved her hair back from her face to give him a piece of her mind about watching where he was going, but the words died in her throat.  
  
He was probably 6'5" maybe 6'6", muscular but not bulky, and a handsome face that brought to mind the phrase "all-american good looks". His hair was golden blond, grown just a little long so that stray locks of gold could fall boyishly over his stunning silver eyes. It made her fingers itch to brush those stray locks from his face, right before tangling her hands in his hair and bringing that full mouth, which was smiling at her..God that incredible smile.what she wouldn't do to make him smile at her like that all the time..  
  
She blinked and shook her head. What was the matter with her? She collides with a random guy and suddenly she's all loopy over him? Get a grip River Rat. He's not that good looking.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Miss. I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me give you a hand up," he said. No this man didn't say things, he purred them. Rogue had just about enough of this ridiculous reaction to this clumsy jerk who could watch where he was going, so she turned up her nose as he offered his hand to her.  
  
"No thanks. Ah c'n manage jus' fine." She started to push herself up when he firmly grabbed her hands out from under her.  
  
"Please. I insist," he leaned in close to her, she could smell his cologne, it smelled faintly sweet and a little tangy. Then he whispered softly, intimately to her, his silver eyes locked onto hers. "Though you're outfit is becoming on you, you're about to reveal more of yourself to the public than I think you'd be comfortable with."  
  
"Oh," was all she could say as her eyes widened in understanding. Her skirt, she'd forgotten about it. Her awkward sprawl had likely left her in a bad position. She wondered if he had seen up her skirt, that could be what prompted him to help her in the first place. She nodded bashfully and let him take her gloved hands, and as he lifted her to her feet she wondered if he liked what he'd seen- Snap out of it!  
  
"Allow me to get you're bags. It's the least I can do," He didn't even give her a chance to turn him down or accept and was already gathering up her bags as quick as you please. Once he had them all, neatly arranged in both arms he graced her with another smile. "I hope I don't sound too presumptuous, but why don't I carry these out for you. They seem like they'd be quite a burden on you."  
  
"An' jus' what is that supposed t'mean?" Her green eyes flashed fire at him. Pig headed ass. How could she ever have thought him attractive? "Ah c'n carry mah own bags, thank ya very much. Ah was doin' jus' fine b'fore ya came along an' knocked 'em outta mah hands."  
  
"That is true, isn't it?" He laughed, the sound so deep and rich and masculine, it seemed to wrap around her body, making her breath catch and her breasts and thighs tingle warmly. She was starting to get very pissed at herself, and this inhumanly gorgeous man in front of her. "Alright how about this? I'll carry half and you carry half. That way you retain your independent-woman dignity and I can retain my reputation as a chivalrous gentleman."  
  
"Alright, fine." She had no idea why she said yes. Well, yes she did. But what was the harm in letting him carry her stuff for her to her car? Not like she was interested in him anyway, well not as a person. And if he were planning on mugging her or kidnapping her he'd be in for a big surprise. Yeah that was a good way to think of him- a potential bad guy disguised as the most delectable man she'd ever laid eyes on, whom she wouldn't mind eating up in slow savoring little bites. "Got a name, Mr. Chivalry?"  
  
"Apollo," that damn smile again! "I know it sounds ridiculous. My mother had a slight obsession with greek mythology. She named me after one of the gods from the myths."  
  
"Well, Apollo, mah car's this way." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine. Blah blah blah. [insert witty remark here]  
  
A/N: Sorry ishandahalf, I think the speed was more like a bunny on morphine. I'll try to get it right next time.  
  
For The Love of The Gods  
  
By Zeus she was spectacular! She was all that he'd expected of her, and tantalizingly more. He'd made her laugh several times. The sound of it had been husky and sexy and pleasant at the same time. He could get used to hearing the sound for all eternity.  
  
However, she was resisting the attraction, which he knew she felt, he'd worked the enchantment over her carefully and powerfully. He could hear it working in her quickening heartbeat, the way her eyes would drag over him slowly, the shallowing of her breath at times. But he didn't mind the resistance; in fact he admired her all the more for it. He loved the chase, and he could tell she could easily be caught, so long as he played it all correctly.  
  
The walk to her car was infinitely too short, as he soon found himself loading his share of the shopping bags in the trunk of her sporty little red car. Absently he checked for the model and brand. Ford Mustang. Not bad. The vehicle suited her, sleek and sexy and powerful. He leaned against the side of the car watching her as she loaded her share of the bags in the trunk and slammed it shut, walking around him, keys out so she could unlock the door.  
  
"Thanks fer the help," she said as she turned the key, the lock popping up. "Ah do 'preciate it."  
  
"My pleasure." Before she could open the door he moved smoothly around her so he could box her in against the car. She turned as well, not willing to leave her back to him. Wise girl, smart move, but ultimately useless. He moved close enough that she was forced to lean her weight back against the car, his hands braced on either side of her to keep her there. He leaned in, moving in for a kiss. He almost made it too, but he felt the slight pressure of her hands on his chest.  
  
"No." Her voice was soft, husky. She wanted it, but when he looked into those deep rich green eyes of hers he saw the flickering of panic. It made his heart alternately melt and clench to see that fear in her eyes. But still, he had to play this out.  
  
"You sure?" He pressed his body against hers; let his hips brush against her thighs, letting her know that he wanted her. He felt her breath catch; her body go rigid in an effort to stifle the slight trembling that ran through her. And still the pressure on his chest remained firm.  
  
"Yeah, Ah'm sure."  
  
"As you wish," he smiled softly and moved back a step, taking his hands away. He saw her release the breath she'd been holding as she stood straight. He reached around her smoothly and opened the door for her. "May I at least know the name of such a charming and radiant goddess?"  
  
She eyed him warily for a moment. Then she slipped inside the car and yanked the door shut. The engine started with a vicious roar, not unlike a lion warning off an invader. Then the window came down and those green eyes were lifted to him again.  
  
"It's Rogue."  
  
"Gorgeous." He smiled brilliantly as she blushed, a smile of her own creeping over her lips. He sighed in satisfaction as she gunned the engine so that the tires screeched and sped off out of the parking lot. His eye followed her until she disappeared from view. "Absolutely gorgeous."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rogue had to keep reminding herself to slow down as she drove home. The last thing she wanted was to get pulled over. What would she say to the officer? Ah'm sorry 'bout speedin' officer. Ah'm sufferin' from a case of intense sexual agony. Oh yeah, that'd go over well.  
  
But by God it was the truth! She felt so hot she thought she might burst into flame at any moment. She could still feel the imprint of his body on hers, how he'd surrounded her so completely. And that part of him he'd rubbed against her thigh! God she'd wanted to jump on him right there in the parking lot! Which had scared her to death.  
  
Yeah that was part of it too. He'd scared her. He'd tried to kiss her, which had set off all sorts of alarms, but she hadn't shoved him away like she should have. She shouldn't have let him box her in in the first place, but she had. If she were honest with herself she'd admit that liked it, and on some base animal level had craved it. Craved for that sensual mouth on hers. Craved for that perfect male body to be pressed against hers. And because she'd craved it, she'd said no.  
  
She had refused because it was wrong. She felt guilty. In her heart she was committed to Remy. Or she thought she was. Her conscience burned her insides. That small allowance she'd given to Apollo was a big betrayal against Remy. She loved Remy. They connected in ways that no one could understand but themselves. Many times, when she'd mused on their relationship, she'd come to the conclusion that they were very likely soulmates. So much had passed between them and still they were together.  
  
"An' no shiny golden god's gonna change that." She said it out loud because she needed to hear it. It let her anger come out and battle back the lingering arousal. Anger she could deal with better. She could wrap her brain around it easier. So she worked herself up into a nice rage, all directed at the handsome interloper named Apollo.  
  
Even her car made an angry growl as she pulled into the Mansion garage and shut it off. She managed to keep the fury burning bright while she unloaded her trunk and made her way inside and up to her room. She fanned the angry flame while she changed into a black body suit and sneakers, and headed to the gym. Then she let the nicely bottled up rage out on the workout equipment, getting so involved that she lost track of time.  
  
She was wailing away on a punching bag, specially made to take her punches, when she was finally brought back to reality by a voice behind her.  
  
"I can't imagine what that punchin' bag did t'ya, chere, but I think it's learned its lesson."  
  
She turned around to see Remy leaning in the doorway. The sight of him always seemed to knock the wind out of her lungs. How could he look so good in just a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt? His hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail, leaving his sinfully handsome face unframed.  
  
It was probably just because the blood was pumping so hard through her veins from the workout, but she couldn't help but feel that he was likely the most devastatingly good-looking man she'd ever met. No golden god could hold a candle to Remy's dark sexy features.  
  
"Ah didn' hear ya c'min." She picked up a towel and began to pat the fine sheen of sweat from her face, neck and chest.  
  
"I noticed. I've been standin' here a good twenty minutes. An' ev'n then it looked like you been at it for a while," he said it with a teasing smile, which broadened, she was sure, when he saw her eyes go wider.  
  
"Jesus, how long've Ah been in here?" She looked up at the clock on the wall, did the math. She'd been there for a good three hours. She plowed a hand through her sweat dampened hair. "Dang. Ah must've been way outta it."  
  
"Must've been. I came t'get you for dinner," he gave her a smile that told her she could interpret that however she liked as he slowly looked her over with those intense eyes of his.  
  
"Ah gotta get a shower." She slung her towel over her shoulder and started for the girl's locker room.  
  
"Can I watch?" she heard the soft purr of his voice behind her, and the barely there sound of his footsteps as he followed after her.  
  
She laughed softly. But she didn't say 'no'. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of it's mine, except the plotline of course.  
  
A/N: I was really ticked off when I started this next chapter so um....I apologize now for taking out my personal rage on the characters. You can all blame a stupid college teacher who doesn't give a **** about my class. *growl*  
  
WARNING: Sex and violence in this chapter! The rating was upped for a reason. If you can't deal, don't read! You have been warned!  
  
For The Love of The Gods  
  
The locker room shower was full of steam. Rogue preferred hot showers, the hotter the better. And her near invulnerable hide could easily take the temperatures. She wasn't going to stay in long though. He was waiting for her. At least that's what she thought.  
  
He sort of materialized through the steam. She hadn't seen this but more felt it, as he came up close behind her, dropping a soft, slow kiss on her shoulder. She sighed as his hands slid around her waist. His hands roamed over her water slicked skin, up to her breasts, teasing them, then down over her belly to her thighs.  
  
She closed her eyes, laying her head back onto his shoulder. She moaned softly as his hands diverged, one returning to her breast, the other slipping between her legs. She parted her legs more for him, her hips moving against his skillful hand as he lovingly teased and tormented her body, while his wonderful mouth slowly ravaged her neck.  
  
When she finally shuddered in climax, he held her up, waiting for it to pass enough for her to stand on her own. Then he took her hands and placed them on the wall in front of her, letting his hands slowly trail down her arms to her shoulders, and then down her sides to her hips. The hot water rained down her back as he pulled her hips back ever so slightly and pushed inside her with a groan of a man long denied.  
  
He moved inside her long and slow, drawing the pleasure out for them both. God it felt so good to have him in her like this. It was like she'd been drowning and finally given that gulp of air she'd long craved. His hands moved over her body, touching her, arousing her. And when she peaked again she moaned out his name.  
  
"Remy...."  
  
The body behind her stilled, then abruptly withdrew from her. Hands grasped her hips and spun her around, shoving her back against the wall.  
  
The face she saw was not Remy's. It was Apollo, his glorious body naked, and fury burning in his molten sliver eyes. He pinned her shoulders to the wall violently, bringing his face close to hers.  
  
"That whelp will never touch you," his voices was low, soft. And for some reason that made Rogue more afraid than if he'd bellowed at her. "You belong to me."  
  
"Ah don' belong to anyone," her anger came to her rescue now. She was a fighter, and he wouldn't intimidate her. "Least of all you."  
  
"So you think." He drew her arms over her head in a move so fast she didn't think it were possible, and out of the wall came metal straps that fastened around her wrists. She struggled against them, but for all her strength she couldn't seem to break free. "You belong to me Rogue. No one else will ever have you."  
  
He crushed his mouth down on hers, forcing her teeth apart so he could push his tongue into her mouth. There was no tenderness in his kiss, only violence and anger. His hands grabbed her legs and lifted them up. She tried to struggle, to kick, but he seemed so much stronger. He held her like she was nothing.  
  
When he shoved himself inside her she screamed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Remy loved these parties. Women and men of wealth dancing around, exchanging witless and overdone banter, their clothes and pockets just teeming with excess. All of which they could be and would be parted from, without so much as a scratch on their bank accounts.  
  
He was doing well, but it really wasn't hard to rob these people blind, especially the women. Oh the women just flocked around him, drawn by his looks, his smile, that air of mystery and danger that he just seemed to radiate. Women loved to flirt with danger, and danger loved to flirt back. However, the women rarely expected to let it go too far, while danger dragged them along without them ever realizing it.  
  
He was moving through the crush of people when he saw her. A gorgeous beauty with hair the color of midnight, all piled up on her head in a sophisticated fashion, and clad in a red dress that exposed a good deal of tantalizing flesh, and clung to the parts it didn't. He wanted to fall to his knees where he was and offer praises to her....or lay her down and worship her in a totally different fashion.  
  
She made eye contact with him, deep rich green meeting sexy red on black, and held it for a moment. Then she turned motioning for him to follow. And he did. She went into a quiet salon, and stood looking out the far window. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him softly. All was silent for a moment, it seemed he couldn't even hear the drone of voices or the lilt of the music outside. Then she turned toward him.  
  
"She needs you," she said firmly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Wake up now, LeBeau." She was moving across the space toward him, fast, but it didn't seem like her feet were moving at all. "Before it's too late."  
  
"Rogue." His eyes snapped open. He shoved the covers off of him and lept from his bed. He flung open his door and raced down the hall. His heart was pounding and in his mind he was screaming. *Rogue! Jus' hang on!*  
  
He could hear her screams before he even made it to her door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He began ramming it with his shoulder. Where the hell was everyone? Didn't they hear her screaming in there? And the damn door just wouldn't give!  
  
With a growl of anger and fear and placed his hand on the door knob and charged it up with explosive energy and jumped back as half of the door blew to splinters. Instantly he was raced inside through the hole he'd made.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Stop! Please stop!" She was screaming, begging. Kicking and struggling and he just didn't hear her. Or he did and he just didn't care that he was hurting her. His hands were rough on her body, feeling as if he were trying to bruise her. The water beating down on them had gone cold as ice, freezing her but not bringing any longed for numbness. It just intensified her senses if anything else.  
  
He just kept thrusting and thrusting, harder and harder, growling in her ear, telling her over and over that she belonged to him. It hurt so much. She was ready to do anything, say anything he wanted, if only he would stop!  
  
She opened her mouth to say so, to give in, submit, but suddenly she heard something. It sounded so far away, but she was sure it was an explosion. And then...  
  
*Rogue!*  
  
Apollo's head jerked up. He'd heard it too then. She wasn't just imagining it. Remy had called to her.  
  
*Rogue! Wake up!*  
  
"No! No damn you!" Apollo raged, his voice shaking the walls.  
  
*Rogue, I'm here, chere. Wake up!*  
  
She felt the shackles release, and as she vanished she heard Apollo's outraged howl. 


End file.
